1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to unmanned air vehicles (UAVs) and, more particularly, to engine powered unmanned air vehicles.
2. Background Art
Unmanned air vehicles are utilized to perform various tasks such as, for example, reconnaissance and surveillance, data acquisition, and general research such as the study of weather patterns. Unmanned air vehicles can take on various forms from gas filled inflatables such as helium balloons, to gliders, to engine powered aircraft. Engine powered aircraft certainly have their advantages in that they can typically fly over and cover long ranges more quickly, fly at higher altitudes, carry heavier payloads to higher altitudes and over longer distances, can typically be controlled with greater agility over a larger flight envelope, and can typically be designed with more versatile all-weather capability.
However, engine powered unmanned air vehicles have their shortcomings. For example, engine powered unmanned vehicles are typically more difficult to stow and transport than other unmanned air vehicles such as, for example, a gas filled inflatable. Also, an engine powered air vehicle will likely have a higher initial cost to build or purchase. There is also likely a greater cost to maintain and repair, particularly in the case of the air vehicle's airframe. Further, the takeoff or launch area for the air vehicle may be limited such that some air vehicles may have problems taking off.
A more versatile engine powered unmanned air vehicle design is needed that captures the benefits of an engine powered air vehicle while overcoming the shortcomings, thus providing a more versatile and capable vehicle.